A variety of garnishes may be used to add flavor and decoration to foods and beverages. For example, beverages including alcoholic cocktails may be served with a garnish of vegetables or fruits that are at least partially submerged in the beverage. Such garnishes are often served on a garnish pick in order to secure the garnish and enable the garnish to be more easily removed from the beverage.